


Don't Go Out At Night

by RecluseWriter



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Language, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecluseWriter/pseuds/RecluseWriter
Summary: In the alleyways, monsters lurk. Nighttime is when they come out to play.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Don't Go Out At Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

The moon provided minimal light as it shined down. The street lights flickered before returning to a constant low light or completely dark. There was an occasional cold breeze that made Russell shiver. His clothes weren't what would be defined as winter clothes as it was made up of a thin undershirt, a worn out vest, and pants that only went down to his knees. His father had locked him out of the house. Russell never usually minded being locked out as he was glad he didn't have to see his parents. But, to be locked out on such a cold night would lead to him probably getting sick. Which in turn, would cause more problems. 

Russell saw in the distance the aged sign of Puddle Apartments. Even though the words were faded out, Russell had seen the sign so much not to need it to be perfect to read. Tall bushes lined the outside of the wall of the complex. He walked along the edge of the cracked sidewalk closer to the road. Residents of the area had warned him not to be out at night. Children were known to be kidnapped and never came back. Russell was lucky he never came in contact with anyone of that suspicious nature. As he neared the entrance, Russell saw a man leaning against the wall. The man wore a heavy jacket and a pair of heavy pants to match. He seemed different from the usually druggie that hung out around the area. Russell purposely walked to the opposite side of the entrance to keep a distance.. 

"Heyyy, what's a kid like you doing out so late?"

Russell ignored the man in favor of quickly getting to Chris's place. The man doesn't pursue him. Russell knocked on Chris's door but with a little bit more haste than he normally would do. Chris opened the door happily greeting Russell and gesturing him inside. The night went on as it normally would. Chris and Russell spend the time before dinner playing videogames. Russell usually winning most of the time. Then sitting at the table eating as a family. Sometimes calm banter would be exchanged.

_____________________________

The night had thankfully been warmer than the other night Russell had been locked out of the house. It was about two weeks since the last time he walked to Chris's during the night. The street lights flickered the same but more of the lights were unlit. Russell walked carefully as to not avoid tripping over the cracks. Not a sound could be heard. The familiar sign stood in the distance. As he got closer, he didn't notice the man he had previously. Russell tensed a bit. The man not being there was ok but not knowing where he was was unnerving. The closer he got to the entrance, his pace quickened ever so slightly. Turned into the complex only to bump into something. Russell quickly shifted back and mumbled an apology. Before he was able to continue on, a rough hand grabbed his shoulder. The grip was tight. Fingers dug into his flesh. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bump into ya……..Oh aren’t you that boy I saw a couple weeks ago. How have you been?”

Russell refused to look at him staring at his own feet. He shrugged his shoulder attempting to loosen the man’s grip. The man’s grip only tightened and pulled Russell closer leaving barely any space. 

“Hey, you look pretty skinny. I got some candy at home if you wanted to come with me.” 

Silence. Russell hoped that the man would loosen his grip. He just wanted him to let him go. He wanted him to leave him alone. 

“Hey, don’t you want some--”

In the distance, the start of sirens could be heard. It only increased as it drew closer along the red, white, blue lights painting the area. The man seemed distracted as his grip loosen. Taking the opportunity, Russell ripped himself from the man and raced towards Chris’s apartment. Russell glanced behind him to see the man looking between him and the flashing lights. He ducked behind the wall right as the police cars passed the entrance. As soon as Russell reached Chris’s apartment, he knocked on the door. Quickly and roughly that it could almost be considered pounding. Chris answered the door with a happy but almost concerned look on his face. He quickly gestured Russell inside and then checked around outside before closing the door. The night went on mostly normal. Videogames before dinner. Russell not winning as many rounds as he usually did. They sat together for dinner once again. Chris's mom seemed more concerned about Russell then she usually was. She sometimes stroked his arm as he ate. Giving a troubled smile everytime. 

_____________________________

Nearly all the street lights were out leaving the sidewalk almost completely dark. It was early then usual that Russell started walking to Chris's. Though, going straight home after his rare occasion of going to school. Entering his home led to him being greeted with sounds of his mother and another. He had waited outside hoping that they would stop soon. He eventually decided that it would be better to just leave early for Chris's so that there would hopefully still be daylight left. Sadly, winter was nearing, and the sun was setting earlier than normal. Russell tried to keep a quick pace only to fail as he kept tripping over cracks. Once again, Russell could see the old sign for the complex. He stopped and took a breath before continuing on. The man was not standing near the entrance, but Russell now knew better than to take that as a clear. His pace was slow and quiet. As he rounded the corner, Russell carefully peered behind the walls. There was no one. Russell was somewhat relieved not wanting to completely drop his guard. A single footstep sound behind him. Russell whipped around only to be pulled back against somebody. Arms wrapped tightly around his waist making his ribs feel as though they were being crushed. He struggled against his assailant’s grasp.

“Aw. Why are you fighting? I have candy and a warm bed at home. I’ll take good care of you.”

The man’s voice dripped with malicious intent. It was breathy and heavy. He attempted to pick Russell only to struggle as Russell was putting up more of a fight then expected. As soon as Russell was off the ground, he drove his heel into the man. 

“Fuck!”

Russell fell to ground falling onto his hands and knees. He rushed to his feet and raced to Chris’s door. Footsteps sounded as though they were coming after him. Not taking the risk of slowing down, he kept forward and reached the door. Instead of knocking at the door, he tried the handle. It thankfully had been left unlocked. Russell flew open the door and hurried inside closing and locking the door behind him. Chris and his mother stared at Russell with concern. He apologized for entering without knocking and went to sit next to Chris in front of the tv. Again, he played videogames, losing most of the games. Dinner was almost pure silence. Chris sat closer to him while Chris’s mother gave some of her food to Russell. Everytime Russell looked at either one of them, they gave him a distressed smile

_____________________________

Chris asked him to come over to spend the night. It was one of the coldest nights, and with no heat or blankets at home, Russell was probably going to end up freezing. Chris's place didn't have the best heating, but at least it had few blankets. All the street lights had been unlit, and it had started to snow. Snowflakes that landed on his skin left a cold tingling sensation. Around his neck, he wore a brand new, red scarf that Chris had given him the day before. The scarf was warm and kept the little bit of warmth he had. Russell’s shoes began to crunch on the snow that had created a thin layer. The sign for Puddle Apartments was not visible, but Russell knew he was close as the familiar bushes were next to him. As he walked up the street, he held on to the scarf. Why? He wasn’t so sure. Was it because it provided comfort or he was nervous? A small amount of light peered from around the entrance. A hand grabbed onto Russell’s upper arm and dragged him into the bushes. His face was pressed against the wall with both his hands pinned behind him. He was on his knees and one of his legs held down by someone else’s. All the while, he struggled to free himself. 

“Why do cute kids like you have to fight so much? I’m only trying to give you love.”

Disgusting. The man’s other hand grabbed both ends of the scarf and pulled them back. The scarf tightened around his neck causing him to cough. It became hard to and Russell desperately tried to get more air. The ends of the scarf were slipped into the grasp on the hand that held Russell’s hands. The man pressed himself against him leaning his head next to Russell’s. Russell continued to struggle fighting to free his hands. 

“Ah…..! Keep doing…..ah!” 

Russell immediately stopped struggling, refusing to please the man any further. The man wrapped his hand around Russell’s neck only to restrict his breathing more. 

“You little fucker! Why can’t you just listen? Why can’t you give me love? I love you so much. Why won’t you show me love?”

The man’s hand gently stroked Russell’s stomach. It slowly began to trail upwards, unbuttoning the vest along the way. Vomit began to rise in his throat only to stop as it reached the part being tightened by the scarf. When the hand reached his face, it gently prodded at Russell’s mouth. Russell tried his best to keep his mouth closed. The man became more aggressive as Russell refused to submit to him. He eventually manage to work his fingers into Russell’s mouth. Russell bit down hard, but it didn’t seem to deter the man. His jaw became tired and loosen its bite on the fingers. Two fingers rubbed against the sides and then made their way to his tongue. All the while the man hummed in bliss. The man pulled his fingers out only to lick them. 

“You have such a soft mouth. Why did you want to hide that from me?”

The man’s hand trailed uncomfortably lower and stayed in place. Russell wanted to scream till he lost his voice. But he knew that would do nothing. He used to scream when his dad beat him. That only worsened the beating. That’s why he stopped. Screaming never worked. 

“You've been so mean to me, but I’ll be nice and let you go back to your friend. But first, I’ll show how much I love you.”

Russell never went to Chris’s place that night.

_____________________________

Russell hated when Chris asked him over. He appreciated Chris’s kindness, but he hated how he never showed up. That man was always there and he always showed Russell how much he loved him. One time after the man showed his love, Russell cleaned himself best he could before knocking on Chris’s door. Chris was worried. He was worried that Russell didn’t show up when he asked him to come over. When he saw Russell at his door, he smiled so bright and hugged Russell. Chris brought him in and was greeted by dinner and Chris’s mother. She gestured for both boys to come to the table. Russell asked if he could wash up in the bathroom first. Chris’s mom nodded and Russell made his way to the bathroom, locked the door behind him. He thoroughly cleaned himself up before going back out to the table. Both Chris and his mother sat smiling at him. They had dinner as a family as they normally would. The banter and friendly chatting. But something seemed off about it all. They were so kind and caring. Not to say they usually weren’t, but they just seemed more so. Russell took a minute to think. There wasn’t anything on his face when he walked in?

_____________________________

The night was the same as it was the first time he received love from the man. Once again, Chris asked him over. Russell didn’t know why he still tried to walk to Chris’s. Was it because there was a shed of hope that maybe the man wouldn’t be there? Or that he didn’t want to let Chris down? Either way, Russell was walking down the unlit street with the hedges at his side. In the distance, Russell could see a figure. It wasn’t as tall as the man. As he got closer, the figure started to become clear. It was Chris with his bat over his shoulder. Chris gave him a big smile and threw his arm over Russell’s shoulder once he was in arm’s reach. The two walked to Chris’s door with Chris’s mom standing in the door frame. Both boys walked in and she closed the door behind them. Chris turned himself and Russell to face his mother. He moved Russell between himself and his mother. Russell was wrapped in a hug. It felt so nice and comforting. There was a warm feeling that was so relaxing. Tears slowly started to fall from everybody. Russell was happy. Happy that he had people that care about him. People that really loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Puddle Apartments at night has some interesting dialogue. 
> 
> I miss writing dark stuff.


End file.
